


prey

by redtempest



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, alex is a heartbroken bb, brian and maya are siblings, jay merrick is aromantic in this story, jessica and maya fucked at least once ngl, jessica is gay for the main character, ophelia is one of my oc’s and isn't actually in marble hornets, seth is salty towards brian, the operator and slenderman are both mentioned as separate entities, tim and maya are romantically involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtempest/pseuds/redtempest
Summary: these violent delights have violent ends.
Relationships: Amy Walters/Alex Kralie, Brian Thomas/Ophelia Bennett, Jessica Locke/Original Female Character(s), Mentions of past Sarah/Brian, Seth Wilson/Sarah Reid, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	prey

we were damned from the beginning, i’m afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. <3


End file.
